The Path to Legend
by RasengaEX1
Summary: Naruto will endure a vicious life but to attain his dream he will unconsciously be helped with a gift that was given to him. Prologue is complete. Still working on story. Hiatus.


A/N: I don't own Naruto.  
A/N:"Speaking."  
A/N:_"Thoughts."_  
A/N:**_"Inner Sakura/Kyuubi"Starting on chapter one._**

The Path to Legend

_PROLOGUE_

There is a village concealed by trees, but if you intently focus on a distinctive noise you can hear a growling sound of a beast.

Upon entering the gates you can see bodies of dead ninjas laying on the ground, decapitated heads, and infants crying for their parents but the most horrifying sight is that of a demon fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Ninjas of every rank within the village have gathered to stop this dreadful creature but to no avail none of their techniques have any effect.

There is tower where the strongest of any ninja resides, the Hokage, but attaining this rank means making rigorous sacrifices.

//Hokage Tower//

There is a figure, a young man, with spikey blond hair, and blue eyes observing this catastrophic battle but in reality he knows that no human can ever defeat a demon of such magnitude. The figure then turns around and heads towards a baby cradle in the center of the room.

"It is said that I am one of Konoha's greatest ninja."

"Many fear me; others respect me and idolize me, others see me a savior, but I am not."

"I go by the name of Konoha no Kīroi Senkōdue to the fact that I can move as fast as thunder (Arashi smiles) with the most revolutionary ninjutsu ever created by a human, the Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"Rumors which happen to be true, Arashi," said the former hokage of Konoha, Sarutobi, while staring at the infant boy in the cradle.

Startled by the presence of the former Hokage, Arashi looks up and sighs.

"Arashi-kun, you do know that many ninjas have lost their lives, they are waiting for your presence and orders as the Yondaime Hokage" said Sarutobi.

"I know they are Sarutobi-san, but after analyzing the situation I've come up with a plan to stop the great demon" Arashi said.

"(Exhale Sarutobi) So what is the plan?"

"Given to us that we have no help, and our ninjas reserve squad is decreasing I have to use the Shiki Fūjin" stated Arashi.

"WHAT" Sarutobi shouted.

"Our options are limited, we can flee from the village but many would die, or I could use the forbidden jutsu."

"Why, Arashi-kun?"

"You of all ninjas should know the answer to that question Sarutobi-sama" countered Arashi.

Sighing, " I understand. I respect your decision Arashi-kun. You also know what will happen once the village hears of your death" Sarutobi says.

"Yes, but they should know by now the life of a ninja."

"What's with the baby boy?" questioned Sarutobi.

"Well the Shiki Fūjin was half of the plan, the second half was me sealing the Kyuubi in this baby" said Arashi.

"Are you crazy? What happen to the Arashi I know?"

"No I'm not crazy, and I am still here. Sarutobi I can understand your reaction, but this is our last presented choice."

Clenching his fists together Sarutobi stares at Arashi.

"I know that he won't live a normal life because of what will be hidden from him" says Arashi.

"I have one small favor to ask you Sarutobi-sama, make sure this village sees this baby boy as a savior of this village, not as the container of a monster."

"I will Arashi, but that will be difficult since this day will bring a lot of painful memories to the villagers and ninjas of Konoha."

"Thank you for everything Sarutobi."

Sarutobi then exits through the door, but as he got half-way he forgot to say his good-bye, just as he was turning the door handle, what he hears shocks him to the core.

//Hokage room//

Arashi stares at the infant and says, "Hey Naruto, my son, I cannot ask for you forgiveness but all I can do is hope that you will live with people who care about you."

This recent news not only infuriated Sarutobi but what may him stop from knocking sense into Arashi were the following words.

"Naruto, you will be my successor, what I accomplished was just the beginning, but you, my son, will show everyone what it means to be a true shinobi."

"My only regret is that I won't be there for your birthday, or by yourside. I wanted to see you grow up, see your first girlfriend, your first cut, and seeing you attend the ninja academy, but those will only be dreams of a man" slowly, tears run down the side of the Yondaime's face.

Naruto gurgles and play's with the Yondaime's face.

Outside, silent tears appear on Sarutobi's face, not of what Arashi confesses to his son, but because this is the last time these two will share an unforgettable moment, last time as father and son, as they get ready to part from each other.

//Konoha Village//

Kyuubi was getting bored.

"What otter nonsense, if this is the best this village can do then I might as well finish what I started" said the fox.

As the Kyuubi was charging up a dark negative beam, he looks up towards the Hokage Tower and sees two figures, a man and baby boy. Cancelling the destructive beam, he makes his way towards the hokage tower but what he doesn't know is that the man is the strongest ninja in the village.

You can hear the Kyuubi chuckling as he approaches the tower.

The bystanders were watching the demon getting ready to kill their hero.

//Hokage tower//

Upon hearing the chuckling Arashi turns around and meets with the eyes of the strongest bijuu in the planet.

As crimson meet blue, the fox only sees in those eyes strength and determination. The fox also knows that he has defininately underestimated the ninja's of this village.

Kyuubi is slowly getting excited because he wants to know what this human can do.

Arashi slowly rises up, he puts on his clans white trench coat. Then picks up his Katana and heads towards the Hokage balcony for the final confrontation.

//Outside the Hokage room//

Sarutobi then hears the screech of the demon, he instantaneously opens the door and sees Arashi rushing to the balcony.

The last thing Sarutobi sees Arashi do to the infant is he gives him a kiss in the cheek.

//Battle of the Legends//

"I hope you can entertain me than what those other pathetic humans of whom they call themselves ninjas" said Kyuubi in a malicious voice.

Bystanders can only watch and wait to see what the Yondaime will do to stop the great beast.

"I only need one technique to stop you" replied the Yondaime in a strong tone voice.

"Aren't you the arrogant being, I'll be sure to break you slowly" said a hungry fox.

The audience of ninjas and resident could only watch and smile what the Yondaime says.

Many were waiting in much anticipation at this technique but sadly only two other people knew.

Jiraiya was hidden behind the open window of the room. Upon stomaching the information of what just occurred with the boy and his apprentince. All he could do is not judge him by his actions but be proud of his apprentince.

A strong smile crept up Jiraiya's face.

//Battle//

Arashi then instantenously appears on top of an abandoned residential home.

The Kyuubi was shocked but you couldn't see it in his face.

He then turns around and sees the trenched coat figure.

"Not bad mortal. I can see that you will be able to entertain me."

"SILENCE! I will do all I can to defeat you" says Arashi.

"Lets see what this determination of yours can do" replies Kyuubi.

As Kyuubi raises his tail all they can hope for is the Yondaime to intercept before the village is destroyed completely.

At that one instant all the Kyuubi saw was the figure in his face with a spiraling sphere in his right hand.

All the ninjas in the village saw the yellow flash trailing behind the hokage.

"RASENGAN!"

The bystanders were shouting for their Yondaime for hurting the demon. Others were shocked at the speed of the Yondaime on how fast he charged his rasengan and his teleportated.

"So you're the Yondaime Hokage of this village."

"What of it" counters the Yondaime.

However, in Kyuubi's thought he replayed the Hokage's course of action. First he saw the figure charge up his sphere then in that one moment all he could get a glimpse was a flash of yellow light.

"Not bad" says Kyuubi while snickering.

Arashi then unsheathes his blade.

"What do you hope to accomplish with that knife of yours."

Again Arashi teleports this time cutting Kyuubi in his back. Then the fox counters by striking with his claw but Arashi body flickers in that one moment saving himself from getting pierced.

"You are starting to annoy me Hokage."

You then hear a battle cry from the village hero. As the ninja see the battle, they see the Yondaime raise his blade up.

As Arashi downward slashes his blade is stopped by the Kyuubi's claw.

"I told you Hokage, you are annoying me."

With his other claw, Kyuubi slices the figure but he misses again only to see the yellow flash again.

The blade then drops to the ground, many observers believed that their hero was mortally wounded. Ninja's who were watching the bout reassured them that their hero is fine.

"_I don't know how much strength you have left Arashi, but you have to speed up the process"_ Sarutobi thoughtully says.

"Damn, that was a close one" Arashi says to himself as he appears on top of the tower.

"_I don't know how long I can keep up with him_._The __Hiraishin no Jutsu is starting to take its toll."_

Kyuubi then growls.

Arashi then flickers to the ground.

Kyuubi then sees the annoying human.Then he begins to charge up.

What he didn't expect was for the Hokage to sprint towards him.

"I like your bravery."

Arashi then breaks his running by quickly side dashing to his right to pick up his fallen blade.

Kyuubi was definitely impressed to deceive the great bijuu.

Arashi then follows up with a jump at the demon and gives him two more slashes at his back.

Kyuubi screeches so loud.

Then Arashi flickers to Kyuubi's legs and slashes horizontal to slow the demon's speed. As he was about to give one more slash, Kyuubi's tail slams him to the ground.

All the villagers could hear was a cracking sound.

Arashi heard some broken bones which came from his ribs. He started coughing up some blood.

"Ohh that must have hurt."

Villagers were in shock at what just occurred.

Slowly Kyuubi raises his tail, at that precise moment Arashi executes his Hiraishin no Jutsu appearing in the hokage tower.

Arashi, painfully gets up.

Kyuubi then loses his sight of the Yondaime. Looking for this strong ninja, his eyes wonder around until he sees a figure on his knees slowly getting up.

"So Yondaime where is this technique of yours."

The Yondaime slowly looks at his baby boy then turns around and stares at the demon eyes.

"_I've tried my best to defeat this great demon but I've been cornered, I have ran out of time."_

"I'll show you" remarked the Yondaime.

As a final resolution, the Yondaime released his chakra. It was surrounding him like a raging typhoon. Ninja's who were staring at the battle were awed at the level of chakra the Hokage was releasing.

Kyuubi then dashes to the tower."If you think that this technique of yours is going to work, think again" shouts Kyuubi.

At the precise moment shurikens attached with thin strings were sprung on to the Kyuubi.This angered the fox. However, a set of 6 more shurikens were thrown, but the ninjas knew if would no hold the demon at bay.

Without further delay the hokage finished gathering his chakra.

He executed the hand seals at a blazing speed.

"Kai: Shiki Fūjin."

The death god, Shinigami appeared behind the Hokage.

The ninjas who witnessed the hand seals were shocked but they couldn't stop the tears from appearing in their eyes, because this would be the last time they would see this charismatic man.

"You son of a bitch!" Kyuubi furiously shouted. _**"I wasn't expecting him to summon the death god, I have truly underestimated this human."**_

The death god made its way to the fox, ninjas of every rank, residents could only watch as the death lord was ripping the soul of the demon from its body.

The villagers were cheering loudly but it soon stopped as they saw another figure appear in the balcony.

"Sarutobi-sama come over here and bring Naruto with you."

"Alright" said Sarutobi.

Sarutobi picked up the boy and rushed to the Hokage.

Sarutobi watched Arashi perform two more hand seals,

"_I can see you were ready Arash__i."_ A smile crept on Sarutobi.

"Look out for him Sarutobi." He then turns toward to Naruto._"Good-Bye, Naruto-kun."_

A smile visible in his face as he was ready to part from this plane.

Sarutobi could only see as Arashi's eyes slowly closed and watched the death god take the soul of Arashi.

As the the empty body of Arashi fell, Jiraiya made it in time to grab his body.

"I'm assuming you heard everything, Jiraiya" questioned Sarutobi.

"You don't need to explain anything, Sensei" replied Jiraiya.

"Good. Nothing leaves this room on what anything dealing with the boy and Arashi."

"Understood, Sarutobi-sensei."

//Village//

The village could see the Yondaime with Sarutobi along with what looked like a baby boy as the soul of the demon made its way inside the body of the baby boy.

As the jutsu was finally completed, they could only watch as their hero body's fall slowly but was caught by Jiraiya.

Villagers could only watch, some cried and mourn for the death of their hero, a selected few were mad because the demon was not dead, but it made its way to the baby boy.

The day where ninjas risked their lives, others lost family, and the Yondaime died of a demon would forever be engraved in the memories of these villagers.

//Tower//

Sarutobi could only see Naruto smiling.

"My boy, you will have a hard life. The only thing we can do is hope that they can see you as what we see you" Sarutobi whispers to Naruto.

Jiraiya looks at his apprentance body and says,"Good-Bye, Arashi."

What Sarutobi and Jiraiya didn't know was that Naruto was not only bestowded with the chakra of the demon but also with an inherited power that will remain unrivaled for centuries.

_END OF PROLOGUE_


End file.
